epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheEyeOfAllEyes/Rap Battles List
This is something that MSV has done a long time ago, and it's time I take this over for him, since no one else has volunteered to do this. I have known over 100 users and non-users in this wiki, so there will be alot of rival battles. These battles will have active users, inactive users, most known AWC's, blocked users, and non-users (including characters who are in the same TV shows who will have rap battle royales). Season 2: 5 parties is the limit, save for the finale, and there can be any number of rappers in the same side. Season 3: parties of 7, 9, or 11 are allowed. As you may notice, I'm making most of these rap battles really lengthy like NightHawk/NightFalcon and Luigi Guy/WonderPikachu's rap battles against eachother, Basalt and Shaun's 2nd battle, ResonX's rap battles, and even ERBOH's Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. Official Rap Battles Season 1 Battle 1: TheEyeOfAllEyes vs 723tbone Battle 2: Stupid Suggestor vs Stupid Spammer Battle 3: AHvRL Spammer vs MHvWW Spammer Battle 4: Penis crusher 9000 BITCH vs Vagincrusher8000 Battle 5: Bubbyaustin vs Jordanrising11 Battle 6: PurpleManatee29 vs PurpleMania Battle 7: LeonardoMireles vs Ququ16 Battle 8: PGvHS Suggestors vs TvP Suggestors Battle 9: IGLYMCLXXRZKIMENCTVOJOSQIZBCBNOVSNRQQIQHBUYGENATZS vs Super mysterious Battle 10: LakuitaBro01 vs StWeavile6 Battle 11: Scetileisgreat14 vs SkeepTieel Final Battle: Intrudgero98 vs Hoagy Season 2 Battle 13: NightHawk9001/NightFalcon9004 vs Tesla Man (coming soon) Battle 14: TheEyeOfAllEyes vs 723tbone 2 (coming soon) Battle 15: ??? Battle 16: ??? Battle 17: ??? Battle 18: ??? Battle 19: ??? Battle 20: ??? Battle 21: ??? Battle 22: ??? Battle 23: ??? Final Battle: TheByeOfAllByes vs TheFryOfAllFries vs TheCryOfAllCries vs TheGuyOfAllGuys vs TheLieOfAllLies vs ThePieOfAllPies vs TheFlyOfAllFlies vs TheSkyOfAllSkies vs TheTryOfAllTries vs TheWhyOfAllWhys vs TheTieOfAllTies Season 3 All or most if not all Episodes in this Season will be Battle Royales. Official Non-user Rap Battles Happy Wheels Battle Royale Steamies vs Diesels Spongebob vs Squidward Igly Genatzs Edition 5 Groups of 5 Rap Battle Royale: Spongebob Squarepants Characters (Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy) vs Scooby Doo Characters (Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred) vs Kids Next Door Characters (Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, and Abigail) vs Avatar Characters (Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Zuko) vs Gravity Falls Characters (Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Wendy, and Soos) (coming soon)(users needed)(characters subject to change) 5 Rap Battles at Freddy's: Animatronics Battle Royale: Toy Freddy Fazbear, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Mangle vs Old Freddy Fazbear, Old Bonnie, Old Chica and Old Foxy vs Balloon Boy vs The Puppet vs Golden Freddy Fazbear (coming soon)(users needed) 5 Rap Battles at Freddy's: Nightguard Battle: Mike Schmidt vs Jeremy Fitzgerald feat. Fritz Smith (coming soon)(users needed) 5 Rap Battles at Freddy's: Phone Battle: Phone Dude vs Phone Guy (coming soon)(users may be needed) 5 Rap Battles at Freddy's: Springtrap vs ??? (coming soon)(users needed) 5 Rap Battles at Freddy's: Bare Endoskeleton vs ??? (coming soon)(users needed) 3 Groups of 3 Rap Battle: The 3 Stooges vs The 3 Eds vs The 3 Musketeers (coming soon)(users needed) Steamies vs Diesels 2: Devious Diesel vs Duck the Great Western Engine feat. Arry, Bert, and Oliver (coming soon) PPG Battle Royale: The Beat-Alls (Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Princess Morbucks) and The Rowdyruff Boys vs The Powerpuff Girls plus Bunny vs The Amoeba Boys vs Sedusa vs The Gangreen Gang (coming soon)(users needed) Disney Villain Rap Battle Royale: Queen Grimhilde/Ravenna (and possibly Finn (not the adventure time character)) vs Queen of Hearts (and possibly her card army) vs Stromboli vs Captain Hook (and possibly his pirate crew) vs Gaston (and possibly Lefou) vs Shan Yu (and possibly his hun army) vs Claude Frollo vs Jafar (and possibly Iago) vs Ursula vs Hades (and possibly Pain and Panic) vs Maleficent (and possibly Diaval) (coming soon)(users needed(SierraStalker has so far volunteered)) Imaginary Friends Rap Battle Royale: Wilt vs Eduardo vs Coco vs Blooregard vs Mr. Herriman (coming soon)(users needed)(more characters might be added) Cereal Mascot Battle Royale: Lucky the Leprechaun vs Sonny the Cuckoo Bird vs Chip the Wolf vs Silly Rabbit vs Toucan Sam (and possibly his nephews) vs Buzz the Bee vs Snap, Crackle, and Pop vs CinnaMon (and possibly Apple) vs Cap'n Crunch vs Chef Wendell vs Tony the Tiger Bionicle Rap War: Toa (Nuva, Mahri, and Hagah), Glatorian, and Mata Nui vs Piraka, Barraki, and Makuta Adventure Time Princess Rap Battle Royale: Lumpy Space Princess vs Princess Bubblegum vs Slime Princess vs Hot Dog Princess vs Raggedy Princess vs Turtle Princess vs Wildberry Princess vs Breakfast Princess vs Princess Princess Princess vs Muscle Princess vs Flame Princess (users needed) Rap Battles put on hold Jayhawks4ever/Chespin the Great/LamboVeneno/ATinyFloatingWhale vs BreadShark/SophisticatedShark vs JosephHawk vs Gabrielisthegreat2 vs ??? BackToTheFuturama86 vs J1coupe Captain Coder vs AWC 69.248.254.45/Captain Warrior Normal Rap Battles (unofficial) ClarinetGurl vs Accordion Chick (aka Miss 27) EpicLlamaSwag42 vs Dragonsblood23 NoahDrumz vs Probably Noah V0DeusEstDominiMei vs Patts9009 HippieRat vs Teddyfail DamasterW vs MultiSuperVids/MultiSuperVids II/Jake MultiSuperVids BBGUNSTUDIOS vs Noremac1500 Rapbattlefanatic vs IsaacNewton98 Bantha117 vs MonkeyInATank KuraiTheClone vs John Antoinette Jones-Juin vs AnimateYttrium Rockerdude22 vs Cakedude222 SamMan vs Rileyjohn12 Brony459 vs Drwhovian907 GreenToxic vs BlackAvengerRS Doctor Box vs TheBoxWithBoxesInside Joeaikman vs Joshuakrasinski Matoro58 vs Guurahk Lydia Prower vs Karichanx102 RespectthePixelette vs TMC794 George W. Bush the third vs RichardMilhousNixon 3 way Rap Battles (unofficial) TurboFrog vs Luck Lupin vs Twilightlicious AWC Brony vs AWC Whovian feat. AWC Anti-Brony, AWC Anti-Whovian, and AWC Brony-Whovian/Whovian-Brony Frozen Lovers vs Al-Qaeda Lovers feat. a Frozen/Al-Qaeda Hater Luigi Guy/WonderPikachu12 vs CapcomGuy vs The Bespectacled Guy AWC 1/TheGrinchinaPinch/TheDoctorTenGrinch and MissyTenGrinch vs EPICAWCOFHISTORY vs The Best Wikia Contributor Team Battles (unofficial) WoodenHornets and Justinbuckner98 vs JacobSZ and BasaltWolfED145RS Classical Expendable, Devilishmind of fun, and their sockpuppet armies vs TJ Boyd/Nikki Lee 1999 and his/her sockpuppet army Form/Name-Changing Rap Battles (unofficial) DexterMaximus/Corporal Genesis DXTR vs Lasse200 Rebekah Mikaelson 228/Rebekah Mikaelson 143/Tysons Girl143 vs Clara Oswin Oswald/CJMaster/Clara James vs Nikki Lee/Nikki Lee 1998/Nikki Lee 1999 CreativeUsernames/SierraStalker vs ForeverTrombone Tkwarrior/TKandMit vs YouTubeKorea Rap Battle Royales (unofficial) 5-way Rap Battles ZdawgFire vs Firebrand794/ParoCheese/Crusty Erection/Firebrand795/Mystical Trixter feat. FlareBlitz47, MetalFire, and ParoThese/VICIOUS WHITE KID/Alex the $wag Master/The Parofessor Mr. Battle Royale: MrSanttu99 vs MrShiftizzle vs MrPatrickRuler vs MrMissingLinkMovieMakerFTW vs Mrpietcaptain Awesome Battle Royale: Zawesome vs Awesomesix vs AwesomeGamer vs Flippinawesome vs MrAwesome300 9-way Rap Battles None 11-way Rap Battles DC and Marvel ERB User Battle Royale: Batman's Wikia Account vs Batman3095 vs TheDarkKnight1217 vs BruceWayneDarkKnight vs Goku and Superman (actual user) vs ClarkKentManOfSteel vs TheAquaman vs CreepingCats vs Joke'sOnYou and BaneTheReckoning vs Deadpool's Wikia Account! vs ThorofAsgard, BruceBannerPh.D, and TonyStarkOfficial (Insert letter here)achowman Rap Battle Royale: Nachowman vs Lachowman vs Qachowman vs Eachowman vs Tachowman vs Rachowman vs Yachowman vs Uachowman vs Oachowman vs Kachowman vs Wachowman (Real User) TheMindOf(insert word here) Battle Royale: TheMindOfThey vs TheMindOfYou vs TheMindOfWho vs TheMindOfWhat vs TheMindOfWhy vs TheMindOfUs vs TheMindOfHim vs TheMindOfHer vs TheMindOfMencia vs TheMindOfMoria vs TheMindOfMe (Real User) Non-user Related Rap Battles, and Battle Royales (unofficial) MLP Villain Rap Battle Royale: Nightmare Moon vs Discord vs Trixie vs Diamond Dogs vs Flim Flam Brothers vs Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings vs King Sombra vs Sunset Shimmer vs Tirek vs Sirens vs Starlight Glimmer Adventure Time King Battle Royale: Ice King vs Flame King vs King Worm vs Lumpy Space King vs Fight King vs Cute King vs Rat King vs King of Ooo vs King of Mars (Abe Lincoln) TF2 Freaks Battle Royale: Painis Cupcake vs Seeman vs Heavydile vs Weaselcake vs Dic Soupcan vs Sewer Medic vs Dangerous Bacon vs Demopan vs Christian Brutal Sniper vs Solgineer vs Fadkiller American Youtube Gamers Battle Royale: Raedwulfgamer vs OoChainLynxoO vs JELlegendz vs CinnamonToastKen vs DanQ8000 British Youtube Gamers Battle Royale: TheSyndicateProject vs KSIOlajidebt vs ComedyShortsGamer vs Yamimash vs Storpey Users not in any rap battles Scrawland Scribblescratch Loygansono55 Meatholl Stofferex Left4speed Espeon 18/Sylveon VX AnimaShaun/ShaunoftheRed RespectthePixel35/RespectthePixel35.1/RespectThePixel JPhil2.0 Lego Leader/SamisFusion ShoopDaKev Maxim Million Jay Jaden James Johnson Alexander Jones/Cool Rap Battles of Power DeadliestPokeSurvivorDramaFan90 Scrav EgeAtacanDoğan AlmightyMouleMan SliceTHEcake GravityMan AlphaPhilippines Kevin08015 Danilius TheEpicDestroyer Swordzmanp236 Cacola Utter noob/Goddess of Despair Mad Russell Minipop56 PredatorFan/PredatorFan2 Skylar130 Jella141 Jinx666 Banck TrevorOntario719 Fegelein99 Killerface45 GlambertGirl84 Ccarbe6062 Cpl.Bohater Epicnail Jack8073/CaveJohnson333 Cyanwrites StuntHead Bentheboy13 Bobdave BreZ Element K RoboticOperatingApple Pirate Princess7 Purplekiren TheAssyrianAssassin1337 PolarBore The voice of the voiceless JakeTheWrestleManiac Tkid115 Fried Egg Nog freddiemurcury01 Tigerisnormal Richard10 Rarity7Best/OctaviaMelody647 MabelPinkiePieStyle/XxSolarEclipsexX Photo Finish Fan Taviwave Thegizmogremlins Jorge Whore Hay DudeWithASuit SPARTAN 119 Maker Studios Employee Jayrocks3801 StarWars501stlegion/Khyber the Huntsman ResonX/Moleman9000/ResonXYZ/BennyCupster D3T&FS/D4T&FS Everybody's Sock The Wiki Troll/The Wikia Troll Doom-Girl Maimonides OfficialSantaChrist AWCs 109.77.78.106 (Richard Nixon vs Bill Clinton Spammer) Squidward vs Spongebob Spammers "Penis" Spammers Non-users not in any rap battles Daniel (one of Shaun's Friends) Users who can't make it Laboratory Tuxedo/CrimsonLabTuxV2/CrimsonTuxedo24/Laboratory Tuxedo 500098 Avatar Four/Negative Four/Positive Four/Red7Seven/Negative IV/Ximema 13/Lucidus Star/Evol Love/Dev Love Four4/B-4-4/Yypx/Three23/Poskitch/NadetheFun/The One Day Guy/Mr. Conductor/Sir Lowham Hatt/Diesel10000/Wahcowman/Rappin Hood Gliscorfan41 Category:Blog posts